Fox's Door
by Lina Inverse
Summary: Theresa, Whitney, Chad, and Fox contemplate going out the door.


Teresa, Whitney, Chad, and Fox were lounging around in Fox's apartment.  
  
Teresa started a conversation, "I just know that me and Ethan are going to end up together."  
  
"I'm getting kind of hungry," said Fox, ignoring Teresa. "Want to go out for lunch?"  
  
"Sure!" Whitney and Chad chimed.  
  
"Great! What kind of food does everyone want?"  
  
"I want burgers," said Chad.  
  
"Me too," added Whitney. "How about you, Teresa? What do you want?"  
  
"Fate will bring me and Ethan together," Teresa stated.  
  
"No, no!" shouted Whitney. "For lunch, not for romance. We can talk about Ethan while we're at the restaurant- but what do you want to eat?"  
  
"I want to.... I want to be with Ethan. One day, I know it'll happen."  
  
Whitney sighed impatiently. "I know that, Teresa, and I understand how strongly you believe in fate, but we're talking about lunch here!"  
  
"Well, I'm talking about how fate will bring Ethan and I together."  
  
"Forget it," Chad butted in. "We'll just make our decision without her, then."  
  
Fox thought for a second. "I'm kind of in the mood for Wendy's."  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" agreed Whitney and Chad.  
  
"But we'll have to go out that door to go to Wendy's," commented Whitney.  
  
"You've got a point there, Whitney," said Fox.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Did you know that door is made of solid oak?"  
  
"Wow, that must have cost you a fortune."  
  
"Sure did. Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes! It's beautiful! I hate to touch that perfectly polished doorknob."  
  
"It's okay. I have some polisher, so we can repolish it right when we get back."  
  
"Fate will bring me and Ethan together in time. I just know it," said Teresa matter-of-factly.  
  
Silence filled the room for about thirty seconds, then Chad wondered, "What if we meet Ethan on the way to Wendy's?"  
  
"Then fate will finally return Ethan to me!" shouted Teresa, elated.  
  
Whitney paused to think. "I think it would be good to get Teresa out to have some fun. You came here to clear your mind of Ethan, right, Teresa?"  
  
Teresa simply said, "Fate will bring me and Ethan together."  
  
Aggrivated, Whitney suggested, "Let's just go. Come on."  
  
"No!" shouted Fox. "Do you really intend to go out that door without serious contemplation?"  
  
"Yes, we have to get Teresa to loosen up!"  
  
"But think of the consequences that going out that door could have! Let's make a list of pros and cons. Chad, could you get a pad of paper and a pencil?"  
  
Chad nodded, then got up and slowly walked out of the room.  
  
After Chad left, Fox smiled and asked Whitney, "So you really like that door, huh?"  
  
"Yeah! I wish Chad took care of doors like you do." Whitney sighed slowly.  
  
Fox rested his arm around Whitney. "It's all right. If you ever, ever want to see a great door... just come on here."  
  
Whitney smiled. "Thank you, Fox."  
  
Fox dropped his arm as Chad entered.  
  
"All right," said Chad. "Let's brainstorm."  
  
"Going out the door will get us to Wendy's," said Fox. Chad responded with a nod.  
  
"But we'll have to mess up the polishing to get out," said Whitney.  
  
"And the door might break," added Fox.  
  
"All right, I've got those," said Chad.  
  
Chad thought for a minute. "It's getting a bit stuffy in here. Opening the door will let in some fresh air."  
  
"I've got another pro- Sheridan's lost, right? If we opened the door, we might find her," suggested Whitney.  
  
"We can open the door, and Ethan might be out there! Fate has brought him to me!" shouted Teresa.  
  
"We might find someone to break up Chad and Whitney for me. I mean... it will be a break from my apartment for Chad and Whitney," said Fox.  
  
"Okay, here's the update: for cons, we have somebody who could break me and Whitney up, the door could break, and the polishing could get messed up. For pros, it would be a break from Fox's apartment, Ethan might be out there, Sheridan might be out there, we could let in fresh air, and we can get to Wendy's," stated Chad. "So that's three cons and five pros."  
  
"Five is more than three," considered Whitney, "but then again, I think the chance of me and Chad breaking up is a huge risk. It should count as three cons all by themselves. So that would be five pros and five cons."  
  
"Good thinking, Whitney!" shouted Chad.  
  
"No, I think it should only be one," said Fox. "After all... um... It's really unlikely that somebody will break you two up, so I think we should go out the door."  
  
"Fate will bring me and Ethan together," Teresa said out of nowhere.  
  
The group continued their discussion for five more hours before finally coming to the decision to go out the door.  
  
"So it's settled then! Now... who will open it?" asked Chad.  
  
"Whitney? Will you do the honors? After all, you're the one who admires my door the most," suggested Fox.  
  
Whitney nodded, took a deep breath, then curled her fingers around the doorknob. Slowly, slowly, Whitney opened the door, revealing an unfamiliar man.  
  
"Teresa!" shouted the man. "Teresa... I came to tell you... that I'm in love with you!"  
  
"Who are you?" screamed Whitney.  
  
"Fate will bring Ethan and I together. Me and ETHAN," said Teresa, eyeing the man.  
  
"But Teresa! I love you!" professed the man.  
  
"Get out of here!" Whitney shouted, slamming the door shut. "I'm glad we got that over with," she added, panting.  
  
The man continued to shout from outside the door. "But I AM Ethan! I just changed actors!" 


End file.
